heavenly_and_hellish_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaldabaoth
Yaldabaoth is an Aspect of God known as the Demiurge. He is the Architect of God and the Ruler of the Archons, his concept as an Aspect is Chaos and Creation. He was born just after Genesis as God incarnated His Chaos, however, as Creation is a part of Chaos, Yaldabaoth didn't destroyed everything like his oldest brother. He acted as a form of a secondary creator and "God". God eventually abandoned Yaldabaoth, resulting in Yaldabaoth to rebel and seek vengeance against his creator. History Before the existence of Tathamet as a body, Yaldabaoth took life as God incarnated His Chaos. The Demiurge would be a being of creativity and bring beauty to life and responsible for countless of worlds and alternate realities to creation. While God was busy maintaining his plan and creating his own worlds, the Demiurge that came by the name Yaldabaoth felt abandoned and left with only his worlds as company. Eventually as time passed and more primordial creatures came into being, some interesting the Demiurge, when Tathamet finally took a physical form and started his rampage, Yaldabaoth asked to the first creation of Light and Darkness, Anu to help him, Anu was helped by Light, Archangels and Elohims. Yaldabaoth asked to his father to intervene, finally, God sent Imperium and created the Soulstone. After Tathamet was gone, Yaldabaoth saw Sheol appear when The Empty had to absorb too much things at once creating the youngest of Primordial Creatures. Yaldabaoth gave up on creating and watched from the sidelines as God created Genesis, Light and Darkness. Furious that he was left all alone with no one to comfort him after losing everything he worked so hard for only to be blown away, he waged war against God. The Archangels and Anu posed no threat and Yaldabaoth was lose to victory when God intervened and stopped the Demiurge. God punished Yaldabaoth by temporarily making a couple of God's creation forget Yaldabaoth ever existed and seal his physical form. He locked Yaldabaoth away and from there point on, Yaldabaoth was sealed for a very long time until God was finished with the second version of creation. Yaldabaoth found his way to Earth and regained his physical body during the ice age. He secretly cloaked himself and hide under different identities throughout human age. He personally manipulated the human evolution, in hopes to give them a push to advance further. Powers and Abilities * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Yaldabaoth is partially responsible for creating countless of worlds. He has the ability to rearrange, merge, or split them into a newly desired form. Yaldabaoth may be younger than L but as God's Architect, he is far stronger than Anu and Amara. He can only be surpassed by God, The Natural Order, Tathamet, Doctrine, and a Nephalem using its true potential. He is chief among Demiurge and ruler of Archons. Yaldabaoth eventually waged war against Heaven and he was capable of defeating the Host on his own so this resulted in God stepping in and taking care of the matter on his own, showing something this serious was enough to have God stop his creation and lock him away. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Yaldabaoth existed prior to the second version of creation as he created the first version before Tathamet destroyed it. He is capable of knowing his own creations by naming off the countless of worlds and alternate realities he created. Yaldabaoth's knowledge of the second creation may by limited due from the fact that he was sealed away until he escaped and lived his life throughout the ice age and up to the present timeline. ** Archon Creation/Summoning: Yaldabaoth is the "Ruler of Archons", meaning he is their creator and they're his loyal servants, much like angels are to Light. The Archons can be called out in a variety of numbers to aid their master, each Archon is different. ** Cycle of Life Manipulation: As a Demiurge, Yaldabaoth has control over the cycle of life, meaning he has the full totality of manipulating the Wheel of Life. For example he can make the young old or make the old young. He can heal a person by removing their injuries and end up trading a nearby person's health and then they carry the first person's injuries while the first is now in great shape. ** Materio-Ergokinesis: Yaldabaoth can form to the palm of his hand the energy schematic that form all of creation and hold it together, sort of like how the human body is composed of billions of cells ** Omnificence Genesis: Through his mere presence lone, Yaldabaoth can self-create an unlimited countless amount of worlds. ** Omnilingualism: Yaldabaoth can speak in a variety of languages known throughout creation. He can communicate, understand or read in alien languages, Lovecraftain, Enochian, or human language. ** Omniverse/Multiverse/Universe Control: Yaldabaoth has full totality control over universes, mulitverse, and the omniverse. he basically can control creation itself to his will and see to it that it is modified to his liking. ** World Fusion: Yaldabaoth has the ability to reconstitute a number of worlds or alternate realities and merge these realities into a singular desired form. ** World Fission: The opposite of world fusion, Yaldabaoth can split a singular version of a world into a variety of different versions. * Immortality: Yaldabaoth was created after the existence of Tathamet's essence, but he predates Tathamet's body, Imperium, God's Wrath and Vengeance, Endless, or Sheol. He's basically way older than time and space or all other living organisms, even than the omniverse itself as he was responsible for creating the first worlds before Tathamet destroyed them and he continues to exist before the second worlds were created after Anu and the Archangels defeated the Great Evil Beast. Yaldabaoth will continue to exist until the end of times and be there to witness all of creation to be reborn. * Reality Warping: Yaldabaoth can alter or distort reality as he created reality itself when forging his worlds. He can control how planets, universes, or creation itself functions and change any regulations he placed on them. * Super Strength: Yaldabaoth possesses vast supernatural physical strength to outmatch any creature in existence. * Supernatural Concealment: After finally being released from his prison, Yaldbaoth concealed his presence from Aspects since the ice age and continue to mask himself with different identities until the present timeline. * Supernatural Perception: Yaldabaoth can perceive the supernatural, regardless of how well they ward themselves against him. He is among one of the only beings to be able to detect and find God as he was imbued with a partial nature of God's power. * Telekinesis: Yaldabaoth can move objects or beings with his mind through telekinetic powers. * Teleportation: There is no limit to where Yaldabaoth can travel in creation as he created many worlds and has access to them whichever pleases him. No ward or protection can keep him out unless it is by God. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Sealing: God sealed Yaldabaoth away after reducing his physical body to a subatomic level. It took more than billions of years for his body to recover and by the time that wad done, it was already the ice age and second creation for Yaldabaoth to be released. Beings * God: God had defeated and locked Yaldabaoth the first time when he waged war against Aspects. God could easily have destroyed his creation but kept him alive but did sealed his body to a subatomic level while imprisoned. * Primordial Entities: Yaldaboath can only be outmatch by Heka, Imperium, and Tathamet. He seemed unafraid to challenge Anu or the Archangels as he was not like Tathamet to attack recklessly. * Nephalem: Only a Nephalem using its true powers can challenge Yaldabaoth's power, but it would still not be an easy fight, but nothing compared to how Tathamet can handle against one. Objects and Weapons * Personal Weapons of Primordial Entities: Death's Scythe or Anu's Sword can harm and destroy Yaldabaoth's body. It would take time to reform as seen when God reduced his body to a subatomic level. * Lance of Longinus: The Lance of Longinus was washed in God's blood which make of it the strongest weapon, only beings as strong as Heka could resist. Trivia * Yaldabaoth is a being from the Gnosticism, he's God's dark side and the creator of the physical universe. ** Ironically, God's dark side is incarnated by Tathamet in Heavenly and Hellish Stories Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Archons Category:Primordial Creatures Category:Primordial Entities Category:Villains Category:Rulers